Los juegos del destino
by L.S- '1997
Summary: Benjamín Tennyson, de diez años, desaparece y se aleja de su familia, para protegerlos. Escapa de la Tierra junto a Diamante, quien se convierte en su maestro y tutor. Cinco años después, regresa con un nuevo nombre, y una máscara de desplazamiento de plasma, ocultándose así. Hay dos cosas para las que el destino no lo preparó: tratar de acercarse a su prima y enamorarse de ella.
1. Introduccion

**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **AU.**

* * *

 **"LOS JUEGOS DEL DESTINO"**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

* * *

El ambiente estaba en total silencio, y en calma. Solamente se oían los ruidos de los controles y las turbinas, pero Ben estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para notarlo.  
Observaba atentamente ese pequeño planeta azul, que estaba tan a lo lejos. Era tan anhelado por él, había sido prohibido por mucho tiempo. En ese momento, más que nunca, se percató de esa belleza de ambiente que tanto extrañaba.  
Parpadeó varias veces y observó su reflejo en la ventana, antes de voltear y caminar a la sala de control.  
La puerta automática se abrió e inmediatamente el alienígena de cuerpo cristalino abandonó la vista de los controles, para fijarla en él.  
– ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar? – preguntó sin rodeos Benjamin Tennyson, de quince años.  
Su compañero, y además el capitán de la nave, chequeó los datos y el monitor antes de responder.  
–Ocho horas – eso sonó cómo una eternidad para el joven – tal vez diez.  
El muchacho de cabello castaño caminó hasta el asiento metálico ubicado al costado de la ventana, para poder observar el exterior.  
–Deberías intentar dormir – sugiere imaginado el remolino de emociones que estaría atravesando.  
–No puedo – susurró Ben, sin quitar su vista del cristal – prefiero mantenerme despierto.  
–Te he dicho que faltan varias horas – Diamante le repite, aunque sabía bien que no desistiría.  
–Llevo esperando cinco años – fue lo único que respondió él – puedo esperar unas pocas horas más.  
Ben cerró sus ojos un momento. Trataba de imaginar cómo se verían en todos estos años, pero le fue imposible. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.  
Aún recuerda con lujo de detalles el día en que su mundo cambió completamente.

* * *

Una pelea alienígena se había desatado a lo largo de su viaje de verano, aunque no todo había salido como siempre. Gwen había sido herida durante la batalla, al caerle parte de los escombros del techo de un edificio, en su cabeza. La habían hospitalizado y tanto él como su abuelo, permanecieron a su lado.  
Desgraciadamente, no era la primera vez que uno de sus seres queridos resultaba herido.  
La pelirroja había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y, junto con los sedantes y analgésicos que le administraron en el hospital, estaba inconsciente. Ben no comprendía nada acerca de términos médicos, y se desesperaba cada vez más con cada minuto que pasaba y ella no despertaba.  
 **"Nunca más van a herirte Gwen, lo prometo"** fueron sus últimas palabras a su prima, antes de salir corriendo de allí, hacia el parque. Necesitaba tratar de pensar, y tranquilizarse.

Minutos pasaron solamente, hasta que una nave aterrizó a metros de donde estaba. Imaginando que serían los responsables de la lesión de su prima, a los cuales aún no había podido capturar, se colocó en posición de batalla y levantó su mano, dispuesto a accionar el reloj y pelear como nunca lo había hecho.  
Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a un viejo conocido, y amigo, Diamante. Nunca supo cómo, pero ya estaba al tanto de la situación.  
 **"Ben, tienes que entender que mientras tengas ese reloj en tu muñeca, seguirán atacándote a ti y tu familia"** esas palabras permanecían aún, cinco años después, en su cabeza.  
No recordaba que dijo exactamente, pero muy exaltado le gritó que le quitara ese reloj y acabara con todo de una vez por todas.  
 **"No es tan fácil como parece. Puedo intentar quitarlo, pero debes venir conmigo y tal vez debamos viajar por toda la galaxia en busca de alguna solución"** y al oír esas palabras entendió que tal vez ya no quería ser un héroe. No si eso significaba poner a Gwen y su abuelo en un peligro constante. ¿Quién sabe? Seguramente, tarde o temprano, sus padres también estén expuestos.  
Sabía que la idea de irse había sido suya y de nadie más, pero no recordaba cómo se la había propuesto.  
 **"Si Ben Tennyson, el portador del omnitrix, desaparece sin dejar rastro, lo más seguro es que ellos dejen en paz la Tierra y comiencen a buscarte"** esas palabras fueron las que terminaron por hacerlo decidir.  
Se iría de su planeta, junto a Diamante. No quería hacerlo, pero era demasiado egoísta para él quedarse y ver como herían a sus seres queridos. Por supuesto que extrañaría a su familia, pero la mantendría a salvo, y eso era aún más importante.

No le dijo nada a su abuelo, sabía que lo detendría por todos los medios. Solamente se convirtió en XLR8 y visitó su casa una última vez, antes de partir.

* * *

Un pequeño pedazo de roca espacial chocó contra la ventana, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Rápidamente metió su mano en su bolsillo, sacando su recuerdo más importante. Una foto en la que estaba con su abuelo y prima, tomada durante sus vacaciones de verano.  
Se detuvo observando el rostro, raramente, sonriente de Gwen. Era una de las pocas fotografías donde ambos estaban quietos, sin molestar al otro. Trataba de imaginarse cómo sería su rostro, y que sería de su vida. Al menos se conformaba con saber que ese día en que partió, horas más tarde, ella despertó y fue dada de alta. Le había pedido ese único favor a Piedra, antes de desaparecer. Debía asegurarse que ella estaría bien.

Cinco años de espera había valido su sacrifico. Pero estaba llegando a su fin.  
Ahora estaba camino a su planeta de origen, para volver a ver a su familia. El hogar que había dejado atrás.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todos!_**

 _Tengo nueva historia, y de esta pareja tan bella y adictiva que es **BenXGwen.**_

 _Creo que el Summary, junto con esta introducción lo dicen todo, así que espero que este fic les guste **:D**_

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 **" Tú, mi destino"**

* * *

Diamante terminó de limpiar el suelo. Hacía tan sólo horas que se habían instalado en él que sería su nuevo hogar, y finalmente terminaba de limpiar y acomodar todo. Ocultó en un maletín, armas alienígenas para su protección y la de Ben.  
Caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto del joven Tennyson y llamó suavemente a esta. Al no oír respuesta alguna, se tomó el atrevimiento de pasar.  
Abrió su boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, se percató de que allí no había nadie. Su vista se fijo en la ventana, la cual estaba abierta. El viento se colaba por esta, levantando en el aire las cortinas negras.  
Diamante suspiró suavemente, sabía perfectamente donde estaría.

* * *

El sonido del reloj era lo único que sonaba en el ambiente. Diamante se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar. Cada vez se impacientaba más. Habían pasado dos horas y Ben aún no regresaba. Comenzaba a preocuparse de que algo le estuviera sucediendo.  
Finalmente, y luego de quince minutos más, la puerta se abrió y él volteó su vista. Observó al joven que entraba, de cabello castaño y ojos color café.  
La puerta se cerró y él se sacó su máscara, volviendo a ser ese joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.  
–Comenzabas a preocuparme – el alienígena susurró.  
El muchacho caminó y dejó a un lado su chaqueta verde.  
–Lo siento – respondió – es que... Necesitaba ver a mis padres.  
Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y recordó cuando se ocultó entre arbustos y vigiló su hogar. Se quedó allí una hora, hasta ver como el automóvil de su papá se estacionaba y su padre bajaba de allí. Pudo observar su mirada de tristeza y desgano, como si le pesara cada día que pasaba y tuvo que contenerse para no correr a sus brazos.  
– ¿Te encuentras bien? – su compañero preguntó, mirándolo.  
–Si – Ben respondió mientras caminaba a su cuarto – sólo necesito descansar.

* * *

–Debe ser una broma – Ben exclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
Era el primer día que pasaban en Bellwood y Diamante lo había despertado muy por la mañana. Pensó que habría problemas, pero se quedó estático cuando su compañero le pasó en manos un uniforme de pantalón gris y sweater rojo. Quería que vaya al colegio.  
Durante su ausencia, Diamante se había encargado de enseñarle todos sus conocimientos, y también se había ocupado de hacerle leer varios libros, por lo que estaba tan avanzado como cualquier adolescente.  
Su compañero ya le había conseguido una identificación falsa y lo había inscripto a la mejor institución de la ciudad. Sabía que eso era algo obvio en la vida de un adolescente normal, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto.  
–No lo es – el alienígena responde – hoy es tu primer día de clases.

* * *

Caminó por el largo pasillo del colegio, mientras observaba a la gente a su alrededor. Todo el ambiente estaba infestado por el horrible uniforme color rojo y negro.  
No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontró la que sería su aula de clase, la número 404. Lentamente entró allí, mientras la mirada de todos posaba sobre él, el chico nuevo. Ciertamente no era común que alguien entrara a mitad del semestre.  
Ben rodó sus ojos antes de ir a sentarse al final de la clase, en la fila de asientos del medio. La campana sonó y los demás alumnos se ubicaron en sus asientos. La profesora, una mujer algo mayor y muy elegante, entró al salón y dejó su bolso en el escritorio.  
–Buenos días alumnos – saludó a todos, antes de fijar su vista en Ben – oh, un rostro nuevo.  
La mujer toma el papel con la lista de alumnos y busca unos segundos allí, hasta que alza nuevamente su vista.  
–Debes ser Zack Simons – dice antes de sonreír en forma algo fría – bienvenido. Soy la señora Roberts.  
–Gracias – él se limita a responder, antes de bajar su vista hacia su pupitre, totalmente aburrido.

La mujer comienza a repasar la lección anterior y el joven Tennyson suspira mientras mantiene su vista en el suelo.  
– ¡Lo siento por la tardanza! – escucha, de repente, la voz de una chica, quien parecía agitada. Seguramente porque llegaba tarde, aunque eso no era su asunto. No le interesaba relacionarse con nadie de allí.  
Escucha como la profesora se levanta de su asiento, rechinando la silla.  
–Señorita Tennyson, llega tarde – esas palabras lo paralizaron. Fijó su vista en su mano, la cual había comenzado a temblar. ¿Acaso era ella? No, era imposible. Gwen no vivía en Bellwood. – tome asiento, la clase ya ha comenzado.  
Escuchó los pasos acercarse hacia él y, finalmente, juntó valor para subir su vista.

Quedó totalmente estático al ver a la pelirroja de ojos verdes caminar hacia su asiento. Era Gwen, no había dudas de aquello. Había cambiado un poco en esos cinco años. Había crecido bastante, seguramente seguía siendo más alta que él por unos pocos centímetros, y llevaba el cabello largo.  
La pelirroja se ubicó a varios asientos de donde estaba él, hacia el fondo. Aun así, él no le quitó la vista de encima. Tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo, y reprimir las ganas de abrazarla fuertemente.  
Sintió que alguien palmeaba su hombro y volteó, viendo a uno de los jóvenes sentados cerca de su pupitre.  
–Amigo, deja de mirarla – susurró en su oído con una sonrisa – es hermosa, pero tiene novio y golpea a cualquiera que mire a su chica.  
El observó al muchacho rubio que le hablaba, mientras se quedaba pensando en sus palabras. Ahora sabía algo más de ella, tenía novio.

* * *

Ben cerró con fuerza su casillero, y suspiró. Ya casi acababa el horario de colegio. Había compartido cuatro clases con Gwen, y aún no sabía qué hacer o decir para acercarse a ella.  
Durante el almuerzo, se ubicó junto a unos muchachos que jugaban al fútbol y, al comentarle que él jugaba, lo invitaron a unirse al equipo. Se había quedado varios minutos observando a su prima a lo lejos. Conversaba alegremente con sus amigas, una muchacha rubia de ojos celestes y una joven de tez morena. Sus compañeros notaban su mirada, pero pensaban que era pura atracción. Nuevamente le recomendaron no acercarse a la pelirroja, de lo contrario su novio lo molería a golpes.  
La campana sonó, anunciando el fin de clase. Ben suspiró y camino fuera del colegio, con su mochila colgando en su hombro.

* * *

La pelirroja suspira feliz de que se haya acabado la clase por ese día. Toma su bolso y camina dispuesta a ir a su casa. Los demás alumnos ya se habían marchado, o se dirigían a otros lugares, despejando así el gran patio en la entrada de la institución.  
Gwen fijaba su vista en las hojas que iba pisando, hasta que escuchó el ruido de unos pasos acercarse a ella. Subió su vista, esperando que no sea quien imaginaba.  
Un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos celestes se aproximó con una sonrisa creída y la tomó por la cintura.  
–Hola preciosa – susurró mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo, para besarla.  
–Alex – Gwen esquivó su rostro suspirando.  
El muchacho musculoso alzó una ceja, mientras se alejaba unos centímetros.  
– ¿Que sucede? – pregunta.  
– ¿Es una broma? – ella gruñe mientras cruza sus brazos – ¡Ya supe que ayer te besaste con Brenda en una fiesta!  
–Oh, vamos nena – Alex rueda sus ojos mientras la toma de su muñeca – esos son sólo rumores. Ven, vamos a mi casa, mis padres no están.  
–No quiero – responde la pelirroja mientras se zafa de su agarre y sigue su camino.

El muchacho rubio gruñe mientras rápidamente camina hacia ella.  
– ¡Vamos Gwen! – ordena mientras vuelve a tomarla de la muñeca, sólo que con más fuerza – ¡No estoy para juegos!  
–Suéltame Alex – ella le ordena mientras intenta escapar.  
–No hasta que vengas conmigo.  
–Me estás lastimando – Gwen dice, aunque no mostraba señal alguna de miedo. Por el contrario, su ira hacia él aumentaba con cada segundo – ¡Alex suéltame o...  
– ¿O qué? – una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del muchacho rubio – vamos muñeca, no me hagas reír.  
La pelirroja siguió forcejeando varios segundos, pero él no desistía.

– ¡Oye! – ambos voltean su vista y observan a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos café acercarse – ¡Suéltala!  
Ben, quien había visto la escena desde lejos, se acerca furioso hacia ellos. ¿Quien se creía ese idiota para tratar a su prima así?  
Alexander suelta el brazo de Gwen, y se acerca a ese joven que lo había desafiado.  
–Escucha, no sé quién eres ni me interesa – habla mientras lo mira desafiante – pero esto es un asunto entre mi chica y yo.  
 _–_ Esa no es manera de tratar a una chica – el joven Tennyson dice con ira.  
Alexander ríe y mira hacia un costado. Se toma unos segundos antes de empujar a Ben por su pecho, hacia atrás.  
– ¡Alex! – la pelirroja se interpuso entre los jóvenes, quienes estaban dispuestos a pelear – ¡Déjalo!

De repente, el sonido de varias bocinas rompió ese tenso ambiente que estaba a punto de estallar. Gwen volteó su vista y observó como un automóvil se detenía a unos metros de ellos, en la entrada del colegio. Divisó a los amigos de Alexander en su interior, quienes volvieron a hacer sonar la bocina.  
– ¡Alex! – uno de ellos sacó su cabeza por la ventana, mientras le hacía señas con su brazo para que se aproxime – ¡Chad da una fiesta en su casa! ¡Vamos!  
El muchacho rubio sonríe, antes de mirar al muchacho de cabello castaño.  
–Esto no quedará así – lo amenaza.  
Se acerca a la pelirroja y la toma de la cintura, besándola. Alexander odiaba perder, y quería demostrarle a ese joven que esa chica era suya. Gwen quiso oponerse, pero él la sujeto con fuerza. Tan solo unos segundos duró ese beso tan hostil y forzoso, antes de que el muchacho rubio se alejara con sus amigos.  
La pelirroja vio como se alejaba, antes de voltear su vista hacia ese joven.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Ben, mientras se acerca a ella. Se dio cuenta que tal vez se mostraba demasiado desesperado, ya que ella retrocedió unos pasos.  
– ¿Te conozco? – pregunta alzando una ceja.  
Ben suspiró, recordando que ella no lo conocía.  
–M-Me llamo Zack, soy el alumno nuevo – habla él, un poco nervioso. Sentía como si ella fuera a descubrirlo con tan solo mirarlo – estamos en las mismas clases.  
–Oh... – fue la única respuesta que oyó durante varios segundos, hasta que ella siguió hablando, fingiendo una leve sonrisa – yo soy Gwen.  
– ¿Te encuentras bien? – él vuelve a preguntar, preocupado.  
–Si – la pelirroja suspira mientras coloca un mechón de pelo tras su oreja – no debiste haber hecho eso.  
–No podía permitir que ese idiota te trate así – responde Ben.  
–Gracias, pero no necesito que nadie me defienda – la pelirroja dice con un tono brusco, dejando sin palabras al joven Tennyson – puedo cuidarme sola.

Tan pronto terminó su frase, se alejo para finalmente regresar a su casa.  
Ben la observó irse, totalmente atónito. Tal vez el acercarse a su prima no sería tan fácil como pensaba.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Finalmente traigo el primer capitulo de este fic. Al principio transcurrirá en el colegio la mayor parte, luego ya tomará otros escenarios y más acción._  
 _Ben, con su nueva apariencia, tratará de hacerse amigo de Gwen, para estar cerca suyo._

 _Al final de la serie base de Ben 10, él regresa al colegio y se sorprende al ver a su prima. Al cuestionarla, ella le dice que habían trasladado a su padre y que a partir de ese momento iría a ese colegio. Cálculo que ella vivía en otra ciudad, así que trasladé lo mismo aquí._

 _Aquí veremos a una Gwen un tanto más rebelde que la serie original._

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

 **" Encuentros"**

* * *

Ben caminaba con pereza, arrastrando sus pies. Aún no acostumbraba a levantarse tan temprano para ir al colegio.  
El muchacho frotó sus ojos mientras aún le faltaban dos cuadras para poder llegar al recinto. Escucha como la campana de entrada suena, y gruñe mientras decide correr. No quería llegar tarde a su segundo día de clases.  
Atraviesa el enorme portón del colegio, y antes de que pueda dar un paso más, alguien lo tomó de su uniforme, estampándolo contra el duro mármol de la pared.

–Te estaba buscando – se fijó en su agresor e inmediatamente lo reconoció. El novio de Gwen.  
El muchacho apretó su mandíbula, conteniéndose. Pocas veces tenía tantas ganas de darle su merecido a alguien, y estaba claro que ese idiota era el mejor candidato.  
–Te enseñaré a no meterte en los asuntos ajenos – el joven de cabello rubio amenazó antes de darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula.  
Ben se hace hacia atrás, mientras su mano tocaba su mentón, justo donde lo habían golpeado. Rápidamente y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, le devuelve el puñetazo con ira.  
Observa como su contrincante toca su labio ensangrentado, lo que lo hizo enfurecer aún más.  
Él trataba de contenerse. Obviamente sus habilidades de pelea eran superiores, pero lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era darle una paliza y estar en boca de los demás alumnos. No debía levantar sospecha alguna.

El muchacho de cabello rubio lo empuja fuertemente, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. Una vez que lo tenía tendido en el suelo, aprovecha su debilidad momentánea y lo patea en la zona de las costillas. Luego se coloca sobre él y comienza a darle puñetazos en el rostro.  
Ben logra colocar sus manos en defensa, y sólo recibe unos cuantos golpes. Antes de que pueda seguir forcejeando, alguien empuja a su rival y logra que este se quite de encima y caiga a un lado.  
– ¡Eres un idiota! – Ben alzó su vista y observó a su prima mirando con desprecio al muchacho rubio.  
Ella se acercó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

– ¿Estás bien? – la pelirroja le preguntó mientras lo observaba.  
–S-Si – él responde, mientras su mano se posa en sus costillas, donde sentía un poco de dolor.  
Gwen observa cómo un poco de sangre bajaba por el costado del rostro de su compañero.  
–Estás sangrando – dice con un poco de preocupación.  
Ben siente como ella toma su mentón suavemente y hace que se incline, mientras trataba de examinar su herida.  
A ninguno pareció importarle el muchacho rubio, quien se incorporó y marchó al ver a la pelirroja ayudando con tanto cariño a su compañero.

Ambos jóvenes rompieron el contacto visual unos segundos, y se percataron de que las clases ya habían comenzado y nadie quedaba allí.  
–Las clases... – susurra él, mirando la puerta de la entrada al colegio, la cual ya habían cerrado.  
Observa cómo la pelirroja sonríe suavemente antes de tomar su mano.  
–Ven conmigo – le susurró, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la zona del gimnasio.  
Él solamente la siguió, demasiado confundido cómo para reaccionar. No esperaba que ella lo tratara así, no después de su primer encuentro.  
Una vez que llegaron a la zona completamente vacía del gimnasio escolar, ella hizo que él se siente en uno de los bancos de madera de la tribuna.

– ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? – preguntó mientras tomaba su mochila y sacaba un pañuelo de tela.  
La pelirroja limpió lentamente la herida que tenía en su frente, por la cual sangraba.  
–Si, estoy bien – él respondió mientras observaba sus ojos – no te preocupes, tu novio no es tan bueno peleando.  
Ella fijó su vista en sus ojos color café y sonrió suavemente.  
–Ex-novio – susurró, aclarando.  
Ben tomó el pañuelo y continuó limpiando su herida por sí mismo, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y lo observaba.  
–En verdad te debo una disculpa por el idiota de Alexander – la pelirroja susurra, antes de mirarlo mientras trataba de recordar su nombre – Zack, ¿Cierto?  
Ben asiente suavemente, mientras se quedaba unos segundos en silencio.  
–Gracias, ya estoy mejor – responde, antes de mirar la soledad del gran gimnasio – ¿No vas a entrar a clases?  
Notó que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su prima, mientras dejaba salir una leve risa.  
–Ya es muy tarde, ¿No lo crees? – ella responde.  
El joven Tennyson se queda observándola, totalmente atónito. Gwen no era el tipo de chica que se saltaba las clases. Siempre había sido muy aplicada, la primera de su colegio, con un promedio impecable.  
Antes de que pueda salir de su asombro, ella saca de su mochila un cigarrillo y lo enciende.  
Tuvo que parpadear varias veces, completamente confundido. ¿En verdad ella había cambiado tanto?

La pelirroja exhaló el humo de su boca, antes de mirar a su compañero. Tomó la cajetilla de cigarros y la extendió hacia él, en señal de que tome uno, pero el muchacho negó con su cabeza.  
Gwen se levantó y tomó su mochila. Bajó los escalones de la tribuna donde estaban sentados y guardó la cajetilla de cigarros.  
– ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó él, permaneciendo sentado.  
–A cualquier lugar, menos aquí – la pelirroja respondió con total naturalidad.  
Siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo varios pasos después, y volteó a ver a su compañero.  
– ¿Quieres venir? – preguntó, y Ben sonrío sabiendo que tenía una oportunidad de acercarse a su prima.

* * *

El joven Tennyson caminaba lentamente por el parque. Ambos habían ido allí, para pasar la mañana tranquila.  
Observó a su prima dejar a un lado su mochila y sentarse en el césped. Había terminado de fumar su cigarrillo y encendió uno nuevo. La pelirroja miro a Zack, quien estaba a varios metros de ella.  
– ¿No vas a sentarte? – le pregunta sonriendo.  
Él sacude su cabeza y se acerca a ella, sentándose a su lado.  
Gwen exhala el humo de su cigarrillo, antes de recostarse en el suelo, observando el cielo.  
–Y bien…– susurró, permaneciendo con su vista hacia las nubes – si no me equivoco eres nuevo en el colegio.  
Ben asintió suavemente, observándola.  
– ¿También eres nuevo en la ciudad? – preguntó, curiosa.

Él decidió recostarse a su lado, tratando de tomar una actitud relajada. A decir verdad le aterraba que ella pudiera descubrirlo, pero si le hablaba de su vida falsa con naturalidad, nada de eso sucedería.  
–Si, llegué aquí hace un par de días – habló mientras se apegaba al guión que Diamante le había hecho estudiar, donde relataba una vida falsa – mi tío fue transferido por trabajo, y debimos mudarnos.  
– ¿Tu tío? – la pelirroja no pudo evitar cuestionar – ¿Dónde están tus padres?  
El muchacho se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Debía decir que sus padres habían muerto cuando era un niño, pero no estaba seguro de si era el tipo de información que se revelaría a alguien que supuestamente acababa de conocer.  
–Yo prefiero no hablar de eso – decidió responder.  
El ambiente quedó en un total silencio, pero este no era incómodo, por el contrario.  
La pelirroja se colocó sobre su costado izquierdo mientras miraba a su compañero.  
– ¿Y qué me dices? – pregunta – ¿Te agrada el colegio?  
–No demasiado – responde él – detesto el uniforme.  
Escucha cómo su prima ríe suavemente.  
–Si, es horrible – comenta.  
Gwen se sienta unos segundos para buscar y sacar de su mochila un reproductor de música.  
–Bueno, no pienso volver al colegio y por lo visto tú tampoco – habla mientras vuelve a recostarse, mientras le comparte a él uno de sus auriculares – así que hay que buscar una forma de pasar el tiempo.

Ben sonríe mientras se dispone a escuchar la música, recostado en el césped. Cerró sus ojos suavemente, mientras oía las canciones. Su gusto musical seguía siendo el mismo, al menos gran parte de lo que recordaba. Jazz, Blues y alguna que otra canción de ópera.  
Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho, recordando las veces que habían peleado por tener el dominio de la radio del camper. Él se quejaba de que su música era aburrida, y ella decía que la suya era ruidosa y sin sentido. Benjamin fue reviviendo sus recuerdo uno a uno, sin notar que sus parpados caían pesados, y se entregaba al sueño.

* * *

Despertó de repente, al soñar con el día del accidente de Gwen. Se sentó y quitó de su oreja el auricular que aún seguía allí, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Había revivido cada sentimiento de miedo y angustia de ese día, como si fuera la primera vez.  
Frotó sus ojos y suspiro sabiendo que se había quedado dormido. Volteo su vista y pudo notar que no era el único. Su prima yacía recostada en el césped, totalmente dormida. Se quedó observándola unos segundos, se veía tan pacífica y serena. A pesar de que muchos años habían transcurrido, aún tenía esa necesidad de protegerla, la cual obviamente nunca le confesó en su infancia.

Notó como ella comenzaba a despertar, y rápidamente volteo su vista. La pelirroja frota sus ojos mientras se sentaba con algo de pereza.  
– ¿Nos hemos quedado dormidos? – susurra preguntando, mientras dejaba salir un pequeño bostezo – ¿Qué hora es?  
Antes de que Ben le responda, ella saca su celular de su bolsillo y sus ojos se abren en sorpresa al ver la pantalla de este.  
– ¡Mierda! – maldice mientras rápidamente se levantaba y guardaba todo en su mochila – se supone que ya debería haber vuelto del colegio.  
Gwen se levanta y se despide rápidamente de su compañero. Se coloca sus auriculares y enciende el reproductor de música antes de correr hacia la calle, para regresar a su hogar.  
Él hace lo mismo y camina rápidamente, sabiendo que Diamante enloquecería pensando que tuvo algún tipo de problema. Estaba a punto de irse en su dirección, cuando observó cómo su prima cruzaba por la calle, justo cuando el semáforo se ponía en rojo. Fijó su vista a un costado y se percató de que un camión circulaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, y no parecía poder detenerse a tiempo.

La pelirroja volteó su vista al sentir un fuerte sonido. Sólo le bastó un segundo para darse cuenta de que lo que escuchaba eran los bocinazos del camión que se dirigía hacia ella. Solamente cerró sus ojos, totalmente paralizada.  
Lo próximo que sintió fue un empujón que la obligó a acabar a varios metros de la calle. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el color café de los ojos de su compañero. Él había sido quien la empujo, salvándola, y ahora estaba sobre su cuerpo, mientras ambos respiraban en forma agitada.  
– ¿Cuántas veces más piensas salvarme? – susurró Gwen, recordando cómo también había intervenido en el incidente con su antiguo novio.  
–Las que sean necesarias – él respondió, aunque de una forma totalmente inconsciente.  
Ben observó cómo su prima sonreía suavemente, antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano para ayudarla.  
–Gracias – la pelirroja le susurró, mientras caminaba a su hogar, esta vez con más calma.

Ben se quedó unos segundos parado en su lugar, pensando en que sería de ella si no hubiera intervenido a tiempo. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando escuchó unos pasos correr hacia él y lo próximo que sintió es como le plantaban un suave beso en su mejilla.  
Volteó su vista y observó a Gwen sonreír suavemente, antes de finalmente marcharse caminando.  
El muchacho se quedó unos segundos con su mano en su mejilla, mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro.  
Había recibido una paliza, y seguramente le esperaba un regaño de su tutor, pero finalmente comenzaba a acercarse a Gwen, y eso lo valía todo.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Me alegra ver que les ha gustado esta historia, y finalmente actualizo con el nuevo capitulo._  
 _Gwen es mucho más rebelde de lo que sería en la serie, pero en cierta forma este comportamiento está completamente justificado. Puede quedar un tanto Ooc, pero trató de expresar como su comportamiento ha cambiado a raíz de la "desaparición" de su primo. A medida que avance el fic expondré más la situación sentimental de ella._

 _Espero que les agrade el nuevo capitulo. Dejen un review comentando su opinión, siempre es de gran ayuda._

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

 **" Problemas"**

* * *

Benjamin Tennyson corría tan rápido cómo podía, esquivando a las personas que se acercaban a él. Fijó su vista en el gran objetivo, sabiendo que le quedaban pocos segundos en el marcador.  
Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dio una patada a la pelota de fútbol, la cual entró en el arco antes de que el portero pudiera siquiera tocarla.  
Escuchó el silbato indicando que el partido había finalizado, y sonrió en victoria. Sus compañeros de equipo se acercaron y palmearon su espalda, ciertamente desde que él se había sumado a su equipo, el rendimiento y las mejoras eran evidentes.  
–Muy bien, descansen – el entrenador los despidió con una sonrisa, antes de mirarlo – excelente Zack, sigue así.  
Todos comenzaron a dispersarse y él suspiro, estirando sus músculos.  
Uno de sus compañeros y amigos, tocó su hombro y le sonrió.  
–Parece que tienes una fan – le susurra pícaramente.  
Ben no entendió a que se refería, hasta voltear y ver a Gwen en la zona de la tribuna. La pelirroja se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo tal como le era costumbre, y al verlo lo saludó con la mano mientras le sonreía.

Él se acercó hasta ella, mientras se alegraba de verla allí. Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que había llegado a Bellwood. Había hecho muchos amigos en el colegio y su equipo de fútbol, y aunque al principio lo creyó imposible, su amistad con Gwen había crecido bastante. No pasaba tiempo fuera del colegio con ella, pero al menos compartía algunos recesos y almuerzos.  
El muchacho llegó a la zona de la tribuna y se subió a una de las bancas, acercándose a su prima.  
–Hola Zack – ella lo saludó con una sonrisa.  
–Hola Gwen – respondió él – ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
Le extrañaba un poco su presencia ya que ese era un entrenamiento fuera del horario de colegio.  
Ella señaló en dirección a dos jóvenes que evidentemente eran pareja. Una joven rubia de ojos celestes, a quien reconoció cómo una de las amigas más cercanas de la pelirroja o al menos eso creía, y uno de los muchachos que jugaba en su equipo.  
–Mi amiga insistió en que la acompañara – dijo mientras se sentaba en el banco de madera y lo miraba – felicidades, no sabía que eras tan bueno en esto.  
Él solamente sonrió mientras rascaba su nuca.  
–Gracias – respondió Ben, antes de ver cómo el cielo se oscurecía poco a poco – ¿Cómo volverás a tu casa?  
–Caminando, ¿Y tú? – le pregunta ella mientras apaga su cigarrillo y lo lanza al cesto.  
–Tengo la camioneta de mi tío estacionada a unos metros, si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa – le ofreció.  
Ella le sonrió, y él tomó su bolso antes de que ambos caminaran hacia el estacionamiento.

* * *

–Linda camioneta – comentó la pelirroja mientras se acercaban al vehículo.  
Podría no ser una máquina de último modelo, pero la vieja camioneta color rojo funcionaba perfectamente.  
Una vez que estaban en sus lugares, Ben encendió el vehículo y comenzó a conducir. Ella le había indicado como llevar a su casa, y conversaba con él acerca de los rumores del colegio.  
– ¿Te molesta si pongo algo de música? – Gwen pregunta, mientras lo mira.  
–Adelante – Ben responde, mientras le pasaba en manos una carpeta llena de CDS, para que pudiera elegir a su gusto.  
La pelirroja escoge uno y antes de que pueda ponerlo, pasan por una zona con un pozo, lo que hizo mover el vehículo de repente, provocando que ella soltara el CD.  
–Lo siento – se disculpó Ben.  
–Descuida – respondió ella, antes de agacharse a recogerlo del suelo.  
Mientras ella hacia eso, Ben fijaba su vista en el camino. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y tuvo que pisar con urgencia el freno, al ver que algo obstruía la calle.  
Escuchó como su prima golpeaba su cabeza, ya que aún seguía tratando de encontrar el CD.  
– ¡Ouch! – exclamó mientras se incorporaba y sobaba su cabeza – eso dolió.  
Gwen observó como su compañero parecía no prestarle atención, por el contrario, sólo mantenía su vista al frente.  
Intrigada, hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió al ver a un Vulpimancer allí, corriendo y mordiendo todo a su alrededor. El animal alienígena corrió hacia ellos y saltó subiéndose al capó del automóvil. Rápidamente comenzó a rasguñar el vidrio, gruñendo.  
–Sal del vehículo – ordenó rápidamente la pelirroja, y ambos bajaron en seguida.

El animal trató de atacar a Ben, pero él llegó a tomar un palo metálico y golpearlo con este, alejándolo. Recordó que entre las tantas armas alienígenas que Diamante había escondido en la camioneta, había un silbato que emitía un sonido insoportable para los oídos de ese tipo de especies.  
Rápidamente volvió a meterse en la camioneta, cerrándola con seguro. Luego de unos segundos logró encontrar el silbato, pero antes de que pueda usarlo, observó como el Vulpimancer iba en dirección a unos niños indefensos.  
– ¡Gwen! – salió de la camioneta y llamó a su prima, quien estaba ayudando a una de las personas que había caído al suelo entre tanta desesperación por escapar – ¡Usa un hechizo!  
La pelirroja volteó al oírlo y tan pronto vio esa escena, creó un campo de fuerza, evitando así que el animal lastimé a esos niños.  
Él rápidamente, y antes de que ella pueda verlo, sopló del silbato. Inmediatamente la bestia dejó de luchar y se tumbó en el suelo, mitras trataba de cubrir sus sensibles oídos.  
La policía y lo que reconoció como una unidad de plomeros, camuflada, llegaron en ese momento para hacerse cargo del asunto.  
Ben se acercó a su prima, y cuando vio que estaba bien ambos volvieron a la camioneta.

El resto del viaje, el cual fue muy corto, lo pasaron en silencio. Una vez que ella le indicó cual era su casa, él se estacionó y su prima bajó del vehículo.  
– ¿Quieres entrar un momento? – ofreció ella – puedo preparar un café para ambos, o lo que gustes.  
Él ansiaba compartir tiempo con su prima, a diferencia de cuando eran niños, así que aceptó. Entró a su hogar y se sorprendió al ver lo espacioso y bien decorado del lugar. Se veía que al padre de Gwen le iba bien en sus negocios.  
–Toma asiento – dijo la pelirroja.

Ben caminó hacia el sillón, pero antes de que pueda llegar, algo lo tumbó. Gruñó cuando su cabeza chocó contra el piso, y miró hacia arriba. Encontró a su prima mirándolo con enojo. Trató de incorporarse nuevamente, pero notó que ella había creado una especie de soga mágica color rosa, con la cual había amarrado sus manos y pies.  
– ¿Gwen? – preguntó, más que confundido – ¿Que sucede?  
Ella se colocó sobre él, y sostuvo sus manos amarradas, mirándolo fijamente.  
– ¡Quiero saber quién eres realmente, y quiero saberlo ahora mismo! – le exigió con un tono amenazante, y en ese momento su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad. Ella lo había descubierto.  
– ¿Q-Que? No sé de que hablas – trató de disuadirla.  
–Hace minutos, cuando sucedió ese incidente, saliste de la camioneta y me gritaste que hiciera un hechizo para proteger a esos niños – ella habló, sin dejar de mirarlo – ¿Como sabes de mis poderes? ¿Quién eres?  
Ben cerró sus ojos un momento, maldiciéndose por ser tan idiota.

– ¡Habla! – gritó la pelirroja, cansada de su silencio.  
–De acuerdo, de acuerdo – él susurró, mirándola – te diré toda la verdad.  
Ella dejó de sostener sus manos, aunque aún permaneció sentada sobre su estómago.  
Él tragó saliva y suspiró antes de hablar.  
–Mi tío es un plomero – confesó, esperando que ella crea eso.  
–Eso no explica cómo sabes de mi – le respondió Gwen.  
–Muchos saben se ti – Ben habló – eres la nieta del famoso Max Tennyson. Mi tío siempre decía lo bueno que era en su trabajo y muchas personas saben que él tiene una nieta que hace hechizos y tiene poderes.  
Ben observó como su prima dudaba acerca de la veracidad de su historia.

La pelirroja se levantó y dejó libre a su compañero, en silencio.  
Ben se incorporó y la miró, sin saber bien que decir.  
–Yo... También supe lo que sucedió con tu primo – se arriesgó a decir eso. Nadie más que un plomero sabría de la desaparición del nieto de Max Tennyson, portador del omnitrix – lo siento por eso.  
Gwen cerró sus ojos al oír esas palabras y Ben pudo notar el dolor en su rostro.  
–Será mejor que te marches – susurró, volteando para no verlo.

Él se desesperó completamente. Sentía que la estaba perdiendo. Había arruinado todos los avances que logró. Ahora ella desconfiaba de él y tal vez no volvería a hablarle más.  
–Gwen, por favor – suplicó, posando su mano en el hombro de su prima – debes creerme. Debes confiar en mí.  
–Zack, vete – ella susurró sin dejar de darle la espalda.  
El muchacho suspiró, sabiendo que no debía presionarla. Eso sólo la alejaría más.  
Lentamente salió de su casa y se subió a su camioneta. Conduzco rumbo a su hogar y una vez que estacionó el vehículo en su garaje, gruñó mientras golpeaba su frente con el volante suavemente.  
–Idiota – se susurró a sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos – lo has arruinado todo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**  
_  
 _Esta vez me he apresurado en traer la nueva actualizacion, y es que ultimamente tengo mucha inspiracion :D_

 _Espero que el fic sea de su agrado, y me harían muy feliz si dejan un review :D_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV**

 **" Dudas"**

* * *

La tarde estaba en su máximo esplendor cuando Gwen decidió visitar a su abuelo. La escuela quedaba a pocas calles del lugar donde acostumbraba a estacionar su camper, así que caminó allí antes de regresar a su casa.  
Como siempre, su abuelo la recibía con un abrazo, y mientras ella se sentaba fuera en una de las mesas de madera, él le servía algo para comer.  
La pelirroja suspiró suavemente, mientras toma su mochila y la abre. Luego de buscar unos segundos, saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende. Deja a un lado el encendedor, mientras exhalaba el humo de su boca y cerraba sus ojos. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido con Zack, mientras no dejaba de parecerle demasiado extraño.  
Abrió sus ojos de repente cuando sintió que alguien le arrebataba el cigarrillo de sus dedos, y observó a su abuelo, quien ya había servido un sándwich frente a ella.  
–Sabes que no me gusta – el anciano habló mientras apagaba el cigarro y lo lanzaba al cesto de basura.

Gwen solamente volteó su vista y tomó una respiración profunda. Su abuelo se sentó frente a ella, mientras servía limonada para ambos.  
– ¿Y bien? – pregunta – ¿Que tal va el colegio?  
–Bien, supongo – la pelirroja respondió mientras observaba el sándwich frente a ella sin demasiado apetito. Tomó el vaso con limonada y bebió un sorbo, antes de seguir – he conocido a un chico.  
Observó una pequeña mueca de preocupación en el rostro de su abuelo.  
 _–_ Tranquilo abuelo – volvió a hablar, sonriendo – no me refiero a esa clase de chicos, más bien es un... Amigo.  
Ciertamente no era la mejor en escoger a sus novios, y el anciano terminaba siendo el confidente a quien le comentaba todos sus problemas amorosos.  
–Con que un amigo nuevo... – el anciano habló mientras tomaba un sorbo de limonada – ¿Es nuevo en el colegio?  
La pelirroja asintió suavemente, mientras su dedo bordeaba suavemente en círculos su vaso.  
–Al igual que en la ciudad – susurró, antes de levantar su vista – él sabe de los plomeros.  
Rápidamente su abuelo la mira, extrañado.  
– ¿Acaso es uno? – pregunta.  
–No – su nieta niega suavemente – su tío lo es... Por alguna razón que aún no se, Zack vive con él y no con sus padres.  
Max se queda varios segundos observando a su nieta, antes de volver a hablar.  
– ¿Y ocurre algo malo con este chico Zack? – le pregunta.  
–N-No lo sé – responde, sin saber bien que decir – es sólo que... El hecho de que esté relacionado con todo el asunto alienígena, hace que... Sospeche.  
El anciano toma la mano de su nieta, y la mira a los ojos.  
–Calabacita – la llama por el apodo que le había puesto – sé que todo esto es difícil para ti, y también lo es para mí, pero no puedes desconfiar de todas las personas a tu alrededor.  
Ella solamente asiente, suspirando.  
–Tienes razón, abuelo – susurra mientras sacaba su celular de la mochila y observaba la hora – debo irme ahora, mi madre enloquecerá si no regreso pronto a casa.

La pelirroja se despidió de su abuelo y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su hogar, mientras su mente dudaba acerca de todo lo sucedido con su compañero. Un alumno nuevo que entra a mitad del semestre, que en su primer día interviene para defender a alguien, quien ni siquiera conocía, de su novio. Al principio imaginó que él buscaba algo con ella. No se consideraba una persona con el ego alto, pero sabía perfectamente cómo tener a los chicos a su disposición. Los jóvenes atletas y estrellas más populares del colegio se fijaban en ella, y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba coquetear con ellos, y provocarlos, pero nunca se planteaba la idea de algo serio. Solamente disfrutaba del momento.  
Es por eso, que cuando Zack no presentó signos de querer algo más que una simple amistad, fue la primera vez que se preguntó a si misma si no era lo suficientemente bonita para él. Estaba un poco confundida, ya que era la primera vez que herían su orgullo de esa manera, con una especie de indiferencia. Zack era un chico muy apuesto, y tenía ese cariño con su persona que la hacía sentir especial. De cierta forma, se sentía segura a su lado.  
Admitía que le gustaría besarlo, pero no sabía si eso se debía a su indiferencia. Tal vez era cómo esas situaciones a la inversa, donde mientras más prohibido el algo, más se lo anhela. En este caso, él no la pretendía amorosamente, y eso era suficiente como para que ella lo pretenda a él.

Gwen intentó alejar esos pensamientos, mientras abría la puerta y entraba a su casa.  
– ¿Dónde has estado jovencita? – su madre la confrontó tan pronto puso un pie dentro del hogar.  
La pelirroja suspiró suavemente mientras lentamente cerraba la puerta de la entrada.  
–Pasé a visitar al abuelo – le responde a su madre, mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, esperando que el tema acabe allí.  
No llegó a subir un escalón de la escalera, cuando su madre volvió a hablar.  
–Pudiste haberme llamado, o mandar un mensaje – le reprocha – no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías.  
–Mamá... Sólo me retrasé media hora – la pelirroja susurró mientras tomaba una respiración profunda.  
–Eso no importa, sabes que debes avisarme donde sea que estés y que...–  
– ¡Ya! – Gwen interrumpe. Se sabía de memoria el sermón de su madre – lo siento mamá, no volverá a suceder.  
Antes de que pueda seguir la conversación, subió rápidamente a su habitación y se encerró en esta. Lanzó su mochila a un lado, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, suspirando.

Por más que ya debería estar acostumbrada, odiaba el excesivo control que sus padres tenían sobre ella. Siempre se habían preocupado por su bienestar, llevándola a muchas actividades y las mejores instituciones. Su formación académica era muy importante para ellos, y su padre tenía la ilusión de que continúe con su carrera de abogacía, por lo que cada tanto la llevaba a sus fiestas elegantes, con la intención de que comience a introducirse en ese ámbito social.  
Pero, desde que su primo había desaparecido, hace cinco años, ellos habían intensificado su control. Tuvo que contarle acerca de sus poderes, y lo expuesta al peligro que estuvo a la edad de diez años, y por poco perdieron la cabeza. Comenzaron a pensar que lo mismo podría sucederle a ella, que tal vez un día nunca regresaría, tal como había sucedido con Ben.  
Gwen volteó su vista, tomando en sus manos el retrato que tenía en su mesa de noche. Observó la foto donde estaba ella y su primo, durante sus vacaciones con su abuelo, antes de que él desapareciera.  
–Me gustaría que estés aquí – susurró, acariciando con sus dedos la fotografía – todo sería tan diferente.  
Volvió a colocar el retrato en su lugar y tomó su celular. Buscó en su bandeja de mensajes y abrió uno en especial.

 **"En verdad lamento todo lo que ha pasado. Si me das la oportunidad, te demostraré que puedes confiar en mí.**

 **Zack."**

Lo había enviado horas después de su altercado, y aún no le respondía. En el colegio lo había evitado, y él tampoco se había acercado a ella. Al menos le estaba dando su espacio, no la sofocaba.  
La pelirroja se tumbó en su cama, cerrando sus ojos un momento, y decidió dormir un poco para no pensar más.

* * *

– ¿Sucede algo, cariño? – Frank Tennyson preguntó a su hija, al verla sin apetito en la cena.  
–No papá – ella le dedicó una sonrisa – es sólo que no tengo apetito. ¿Puedo retirarme a dormir?  
Su padre sonrió cálidamente, mientras asentía con la cabeza.  
La pelirroja dejó a un lado su plato, y luego de desearles buenas noches a sus padres, subió a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y rápidamente abrió su armario. Buscó hasta hallar la gran caja que ocultaba al fondo de su closet. Allí tenía las partes de un maniquí, el cual Alexander había robado de una tienda y le había dado.  
Luego de unos minutos, había logrado armarlo, y finalmente tenía la estatura de un humano. Lo metió en su cama y lo tapó con sus sabanas. Tomó la máscara de desplazamiento de plasma que guardaba y se la colocó al maniquí, el cual inmediatamente adquirió su rostro.  
Gwen sonrió suavemente.  
– ¿Que haría sin ti, tecnología alienígena? – susurró riendo por lo bajo.  
Rápidamente se cambió de ropa, y escapó por la ventana de su cuarto.

* * *

Gwen llegó a la entrada, y llamó suavemente a la puerta. Segundos después esta se abrió, y observó a un hombre alto y robusto, de cabello y ojos color café. Tenía un rastro no muy visible de barba, como si se hubiera olvidado de rasurar.  
–Hola señor, lamento venir a estas horas de la noche, pero estoy buscando a Zack – habló.  
Ciertamente había tardado un poco en conseguir la dirección de su compañero. Había conseguido el teléfono de uno de sus compañeros de fútbol, y decidió llamarlo para preguntarle. Él le dijo todo encantado, seguramente pensando que tendrían algún tipo de encuentro amoroso.  
–Oh, tú debes ser Gwendolyn – Diamante habló, sonriendo – yo soy John, el tío de Zack. Adelante, pasa.

* * *

Ben se encontraba listo para recostarse a dormir, cuando escuchó cómo le llegaban muchos mensajes a su celular.

 **"Amigo ¿Estás ahí?"**

 **"Vamos, responde ¡Es urgente!"**

 **"Gwendolyn Tennyson acaba de llamarme para preguntarme tu dirección, ¡Estoy seguro de que irá a verte!"**

Él abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver los mensajes, y rápidamente respondió.

 **"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"**

 **"¡Ella está yendo a tu casa, para verte!"**

Ben soltó rápidamente su teléfono. Justo cuando iba en busca de su máscara de desplazamiento de plasma, sintió como alguien llamaba a su puerta. Rápidamente se la colocó, ocultando su identidad.  
Segundos después, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y la pelirroja apareció  
–Gwen – él susurró sorprendido, mientras estaba de pie frente a ella.  
La pelirroja lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos.  
–Lindo pijama – comentó, con una sonrisa pícara.  
Ben bajo su vista y se sorprende al ver que sólo vestía una camiseta negra y unos bóxer color verde. Entre tanta urgencia, había olvidado ponerse un pantalón.  
El muchacho rápidamente toma una almohada e intenta cubrirse. Se lanza hacia el otro lado de la cama, en busca del pantalón, pero tropieza en el intento y cae al suelo.

–Relájate – ella ríe suavemente, mientras cerraba la puerta – no tienes nada que no haya visto antes.  
Ben se quedó pensativo, mientras intentaba ponerse su pantalón. ¿Acaso ella ya había hecho _eso_?  
Rápidamente se levantó, ya totalmente vestido.  
–E-Es una sorpresa que estés aquí – habla el joven.  
–Si... – ella volteó su vista, jugando con su cabello – quería hablar contigo... Ya sabes, acerca de lo sucedido el otro día.  
Su actitud comenzó a ponerlo un poco ansioso. Ella siempre había sido muy segura. Nunca la había escuchado titubear, y ahora se veía claramente que estaba nerviosa.  
–Lo he estado pensando, y creo que tal vez me precipité contigo – confesó.  
Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho.  
– ¿Eso significa que volveremos a ser amigos? – pregunta ilusionado.  
Ella bajó su vista, y su sonrisa desapareció.  
–Y-Yo... Bueno, tú sabes lo que sucedió con mi primo – ella habla, mirándolo – eso me ha generado mucha desconfianza en cualquiera que tenga que ver con el mundo alienígena.  
Él cerró sus ojos con dolor, entendiendo lo que aquello significaba.  
–No estoy segura de poder ser tu amiga, y de confiar en ti – susurra – lo siento Zack, pero creo que será mejor que hagamos como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

Antes de que pueda responder, ella se acerca y besa su mejilla, en señal de despedida. Se dispone a marcharse, pero él toma su mano, deteniéndola.  
–Por favor – susurra suavemente – déjame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí.  
–Y-Yo... No lo sé – le responde la pelirroja – debo pensarlo.  
Tan pronto termina de decir eso, camina lentamente lejos de allí.  
Ben lleva sus manos a su frente, mientras se dejaba caer sentado en su cama. Se recostó en esta, gruñendo contra una de sus almohadas.  
Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, mientras pensaba en Gwen una última vez, antes de caer dormido.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Lo se, es un milagro que esté actualizando tan rápido, ni siquiera yo misma lo creo. No se porqué pero mi inspiración por esta historia en particular esta en pleno auge, así que aprovecho a escribir. Si todo sigue igual de bien, subiré un capitulo por día, o uno cada dos días, dependiendo de mis ganas y tiempo disponible. Así que pronto terminaré este fic y podré dedicarme de lleno a los demás._

 _Agradezco mucho a las personas que tiene mi historia en sus listas de favoritos, así como a quienes me dejan un review: **maestro jedi, LOla, Mabel14 y LOURDESITA100**_

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo V**

 **" Aprendiendo a confiar"**

* * *

¡Hey, Zack! – alguien habló mientras Ben sentía cómo lo movían suavemente – ¡Despierta!  
El joven Tennyson abrió sus ojos, sobresaltado. Gruñó suavemente mientras bostezaba y se daba cuenta que se había dormido en pleno almuerzo. Y es que, pasó toda la noche en vela, pensando en Gwen.  
– Te has quedado dormido – uno de sus compañeros de futbol comenta, sonriendo.  
–Pues yo creo que estuvo muy ocupado, haciendo cosas con Gwendolyn Tennyson – otro de sus compañeros susurró pícaramente, mientras codeaba a sus amigos.  
Todos los presentes en esa mesa comenzaron a reír, mientras él no le prestaba demasiada atención al asunto. Ninguno de sus amigos terminaba de comprender la relación que tenía con la deseada pelirroja. No los culpaba, a veces él tampoco lo sabía.  
La campana de fin del receso suena, y todos regresan con pereza a sus clases.

* * *

El joven Tennyson salía de clases junto a varios de sus compañeros. Las clases se le habían hecho eternas, y sentía que finalmente podía descansar un poco.  
Estaba caminando hacia el gran portón de entrada, cuando divisó s u prima allí. Estaba acompañada, por un muchacho que no había visto nunca. Era alto, rubio y de ojos claros. Lucía mayor que ella, y a juzgar por su uniforme, no concurría a ese colegio.  
– ¿Quién es él? – preguntó a uno de sus amigos, sin dejar de mirar a su prima.  
– ¿Él? Más bien pregunta quien no es – le responde irónicamente su compañero – su nombre es Michael Morningstar. Es el único hijo de una de las familias más poderosas y adineradas de la ciudad. Todas las chicas mueren por él.  
Casi sin notarlo, Ben frunció su ceño.

– ¿Es su novio? – trató de sacar más información, aunque sabía que sería difícil. Gwen era un tanto misteriosa en los temas amorosos. Durante las semanas que estuvieron frecuentándose, sólo le contó algo acerca de Alexander, y nada más. Probablemente sólo sus amigas más cercanas sepan algunos de sus secretos.  
–No lo sé – le responden – aunque si salieron un par de veces en el pasado.  
El muchacho suspiró suavemente, antes de caminar decidido hacia ellos.  
La pelirroja conversaba alegremente con el muchacho, cuando volteó su vista y observó a su compañero.  
–Zack… – susurró, sin saber bien que decir. No se habían visto en todo el día y el futuro de su amistad no había quedado claro – que sorpresa.  
Ben observó como el joven junto a su prima volteaba a verlo, y alzaba una ceja.  
–Hola, soy Michael Morningstar – se presentó a sí mismo, extendiendo su mano.  
Él rápidamente estrechó su mano con la suya.  
–Zack Simons – hizo lo mismo, antes de voltear a ver a la pelirroja – ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?  
Gwen asiente suavemente mientras se aleja para poder conversar con su compañero.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – Ben pregunta, un tanto nervioso.  
–Bien, ¿Y tú? – responde ella.  
–Bien… – él muchacho se queda unos segundos en silencio – oye, esta tarde jugaré mi primer partido, junto al equipo… Pensé que tal vez te gustaría venir.  
Observó como ella dudó un segundo, suspirando.  
–No lo sé… No sé si esté disponible – susurra.  
Ben baja su mirada suavemente, tomando eso como una negación.  
–Oye, debo irme ya – Gwen habla, con una débil sonrisa – hablaremos mas tarde.

* * *

La tarde ya estaba en su auge, mientras Ben se preparaba para su partido. Caminó hacia la cancha, con todo su equipo y no pudo evitar posar su vista en la tribuna, buscándola. No habían demasiadas personas, así que tardó solamente unos segundos en corroborar que su prima no estaba allí.  
Con algo de tristeza, trató de mentalizarse en su juego, y nada más.  
El partido comenzó, y Ben comenzó a correr en busca de la pelota. El entrenador le había dicho que tenía cualidades, y sin duda las demostraba allí. Ben sonrió, mientras se sentía vigorizado y feliz con lo que hacía.  
Tan sólo un cuarto de hora había transcurrido, cuando anotó el primer gol. Sus compañeros lo abrazaron, palmeando su espalda, y mientras observaba cómo la tribuna lo alentaba, es que pudo verla.  
Observó en el medio de las bancos, a Gwen parada allí, alentando también. La pelirroja notó que su compañero la miraba, por lo que lo saludó suavemente con su mano, brindándole una gran sonrisa.

Cómo si su presencia fuera un amuleto de la buena suerte, eso lo animó mucho más, y terminó anotando tres goles, saliendo él y su equipo victoriosos.  
Al sonar el silbato que daba fin al juego, sus compañeros lo alzaron en brazos, celebrando que gracias a él habían ganado.  
En algunos minutos, la gente comenzó a disiparse y los muchachos caminaron al vestuario, felices. Y antes de que Ben pueda buscar con la mirada a su prima, ella ya estaba caminando en su dirección.  
–Felicidades, jugador estrella – lo felicitó, sonriendo.  
–Has venido… – susurra Ben, un tanto sorprendido, pero feliz.  
–Si, bueno… – ella le responde con una cálida sonrisa – no podía perderme el partido de mi amigo, ¿No crees?  
Esas palabras hicieron sonreír aún más a Ben.  
– ¿Eso significa que…–  
–Significa que lo he estado pensando, y no hay un motivo por el cual nuestra amistad no pueda seguir – Gwen se adelanta, completando la frase.  
Antes de que pueda decir algo, escucha cómo sus compañeros lo llaman a los vestuarios, para hacer una pequeña celebración.  
–Anda, ve – su prima le dice, susurrando – yo te esperaré y podremos conversar luego.

Luego de media hora, Ben caminó en busca de su prima, ya con ropa más informal que su uniforme de futbol. La encontró junto a su camioneta, y se acercó a ella. Estaba sentada en la parte trasera de la misma, mirando cómo el cielo se iba oscureciendo poco a poco. Sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo, por lo que los movía jugueteando mientras pasaba el tiempo.  
–Perdona la espera – se disculpa mientras también se sube a la parte trasera del vehículo y se sienta a su lado.  
–Descuida, me ha dado tiempo para pensar – le responde ella.  
– ¿Pensar, en qué? – pregunta Ben, ya que aún tenía el temor de que ella se arrepienta de ser su amiga.  
–En todo – susurra la pelirroja, mientras se dejaba recostar en la parte trasera de la camioneta, suspirando. Su primo también hizo lo mismo, mientras ambos posaban su vista en el cielo – en todo los asuntos de los que no puedo hablar con nadie.  
– Te refieres a tu primo – susurró él, con un poco de miedo. Sabía que era algo difícil para ella.  
La pelirroja suspira suavemente, con su vista hacia arriba.

–Aún recuerdo el último día en que lo vi – Gwen habla – habíamos lidiado con algún asunto alienígena y yo salí herida. Recuerdo despertar en el hospital y ver a mi abuelo, con una enorme tristeza en su rostro. Al principio imaginé que estaba preocupado por mi salud, pero luego él me contó que Ben había desaparecido.  
El joven Tennyson escuchaba todo atentamente. Ella estaba abriendo sus sentimientos por primera vez.  
–Durante los primeros meses pensamos que se había marchado por propia voluntad, pero cuando no percibíamos ningún rastro de él o del omnitrix, comenzamos a pensar que tal vez algún alienígena lo había raptado – ella seguía relatando – yo no sabía que creer. Sabía que él podía defenderse sólo, era muy bueno manipulando el reloj. Sólo me quedó la opción de que se había ido por voluntad propia, y aún hoy en día me culpo por eso. A veces pienso que si no hubiera tenido ese accidente, si ese verano hubiera ido a mi campamento de verano y no junto a mi abuelo, él estaría aquí.  
La voz de Gwen comenzaba a quebrarse y Ben tuvo que apretar su puño para contenerse. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, y decirle toda la verdad.  
Cuando se marchó, en verdad pensó que era lo mejor para todos. Y si bien la internación de su prima fue lo que le hizo cuestionarse el peligro al que exponía a sus familiares, ella no era la culpable de nada. Ahora veía otra realidad, la de las personas que lo amaban y él había dejado en la Tierra, con la incertidumbre de que había sucedido.  
–Nunca he hablado de esto con mis amigas, y mucho menos con mi familia, ellos quedaron devastados – confiesa ella – los padres de Ben, mis tíos, han perdido toda comunicación con mi abuelo. Ellos lo culpan de lo que sucedió, y él también se culpa a sí mismo.  
Ben cierra sus ojos, dolido al oír las secuelas que había dejado su partida.  
–Mis padres enloquecieron con todo esto. Ellos saben de mis poderes, pero no me permiten involucrarme con nada relacionado con alienígenas. Viven controlándome, pensando que tal vez yo también puedo desaparecer de un día para el otro – ella continua – creo que eso influyó mucho en mi actitud rebelde. Antes no era así, nunca me animaba a desobedecerlos, y cuando ellos ejercieron su control sobre mí, me sentía asfixiada. Comencé a hacer cosas que nunca imaginé. A la edad de trece años bebí alcohol por primera vez, e hice un nuevo grupo de amigos, rebeldes como yo. Para los catorce ya fumaba y me escapa de mi casa sin culpa alguna.  
Ben, quien estaba oyendo todo con mucha atención, escuchó como su prima suspiraba, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima  
–Eres el único con quien puedo conversar esto – le confiesa.

Antes de que pueda decirle algo, el joven siente como su prima toma su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Él se deja llevar por su impulso de contenerla y la abraza suavemente. La rodea con sus brazos y Gwen solamente apoya su cabeza en su torso, cerrando sus ojos.  
Ambos se quedaron en un silencio absoluto, solamente disfrutando de la compañía y cercanía del otro.  
Ben acariciaba dulcemente su cabello rojizo, mientras le preocupaba el que reacción tendría ella al saber toda la verdad.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, solamente que ya era totalmente de noche y que Gwen se había dormido sobre su torso.  
Ben bajó suavemente su vista. Pudo notar sus diminutas pecas bajo sus ojos, y como respiraba con tranquilidad. Lentamente, y con cuidado de no hacer algún movimiento brusco y despertarla, se separó de ella. Logró sentarse en la camioneta y, a la luz de la luna, volvió a fijar su vista en ella. La observó cuidadosamente. Uno asociaría a Gwendolyn Tennyson con una persona salvaje y rebelde, pero se veía tan tranquila cuando dormía.  
Desde que se reencontró con ella, había pensado que era un Gwen muy distinta a la que recordaba, pero ahora podía ver que en el fondo, seguía siendo la misma persona sensible y cariñosa. Ella solamente había creado un escudo con su rebeldía, para protegerse de todo el dolor que le había causado su desaparición. Todo el dolor que él le había causado, sin quererlo.  
Ben despertó suavemente a su prima y ambos subieron a la camioneta, mientras él la llevaba a su casa. Mientras conducía, la observaba por el espejo retrovisor, cómo se había acomodado en el asiento del acompañante y cerraba sus ojos. Fue en ese momento, cuando pensó en lo hermosa que era y se horrorizó, pues comenzaba a dudar de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Bueno aquí traigo la nueva actualización de este fic._

Como habrán visto, Ben ya comienza a dudar de sus sentimientos, por lo que los siguientes capítulos estarán mas cargados de momentos puramente Bwen ***-***

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo VI**

 **" Escape"**

* * *

La noche comenzaba a presentarse y Benjamin Tennyson estaba recostado en su cama. El adolescente sólo se quedaba quieto, mirando hacia el techo.  
Cerró sus ojos un momento, mientras suspiraba y se sentía mal consigo mismo.  
Había anhelado tanto volver a su planeta, pero definitivamente toda esta situación lo tenía más que perdido. Debía enfrentarse al hecho de no poder ver a sus padres, más que algunas pocas veces cuando se escondía entre los arbustos para espiarlos. Cada vez hacía más amigos en el colegio, y sabía que en algún momento la verdad se revelaría, y Zack dejaría de existir para ellos. También estaba el tema de Gwen, fundamental. Si bien estaba muy extrañado con el cambio drástico de comportamiento que había sufrido su prima, aprendió a acostumbrarse a eso, tal como si ella hubiera sido de esa forma siempre. Lo único que realmente le importaba era estar cerca, a su lado.  
La amistad fue creciendo y él no podía estar más feliz, y cuando estuvo a punto de perder su confianza, temió que ella se alejara de su vida.  
Últimamente, y por más que le costaba reconocerlo, había sentido un cambio en sus sentimientos con ella. A medida que pasaba tiempo con ella, entendía porque la mayoría de los chicos del colegio morían por tener una cita con su prima. Gwen era muy inteligente y aplicada, pero también tenía un lado salvaje y rebelde. No dudaba en saltarse una clase o escaparse del colegio. Si bien su vestimenta seguía siendo bastante femenina, fumaba, maldecía y se juntaba con chicos que vestían pantalones rotos y chaquetas de cuero y mezclilla.  
Recordó cuando se quedó dormida en su camioneta. Esa fue la primera vez que la observó cómo una chica, y no cómo su prima. Y es que en toda esa farsa, él era un chico solamente, y ella una joven. Una hermosa joven, de cabello rojizo y ojos resplandecientes color verde.  
Descubrió que ella sonreía más cuando estaba con él, y eso le encantaba. Amaba su sonrisa, la hacía lucir tan hermosa.  
Al principio se sintió horrorizado al siquiera pensar eso. Ella era su prima, su familia. Imaginó que la había extrañado tanto, que estaba confundiendo y mezclando todo. Pero no, con cada día que pasaba el iba notando lo bella que era.  
Estaba aterrado de admitirlo, pero se estaba enamorando.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo tomó y como si fuera obra del destino observó que era una llamada, de Gwen.  
Se tomó unos segundos para calmarse, antes de atender.  
–Hola Gwen – habló sonriendo, mientras su vista permanecía en su lámpara de techo.  
– ¿Tienes algún traje elegante en tu armario? – preguntó ella, dejándolo confundido.  
– ¿Qué? – Ben alzó una ceja, mientras no entendía a que iba todo eso.  
– ¿Lo tienes o no? – cuestionó la pelirroja, y él se sentó en la cama.  
–Si, tengo uno – le dice – ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
–Genial – susurró ella – pídele prestada la camioneta a tu tío y ven a mi casa.  
– ¿Ahora? – el muchacho preguntó extrañado, viendo cómo el reloj marcaba las 21:50  
–Si, ahora. Mi padre ha hecho una reunión formal, donde invitó a sus mejores clientes, y quiero que vengas también.  
–D-De acuerdo – contestó Ben. Sabía que su prima podía ser espontánea, pero eso no se lo esperaba.  
–Oh, una cosa más – agregó ella.  
–Si, dime.  
–Estaciona la camioneta a varias calles de mi casa, y camina hasta el jardín trasero.  
– ¿No debería tocar la puerta y que me reciban tus padres? – Ben preguntó, un tanto extrañado.  
–No, tú hazme caso. Te espero.  
Tan pronto terminó esa frase, ella colgó la llamada. Él se quedó unos segundos confundido, pero luego decidió cambiarse rápidamente de ropa. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero no podía negarse a verla.

* * *

Ben caminaba por las calles de Bellwood, en el silencio de la noche. Había estacionado su camioneta varias calles atrás, tal como le había indicado la pelirroja y ahora caminaba rumbo a su casa. Vestía un traje elegante, con un sacó y unos pantalones negros. También tenía un moño del mismo color. No estaba muy convencido de usarlo, pero finalmente se había decidido a hacerlo.  
Una vez que llegó a la casa de su prima, se escabulló con sigilo hacia el jardín trasero.  
Lo encontró totalmente vacío, y comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que planeaba Gwen.  
–Zack – escuchó como susurraban su nombre y buscó por todos lados con la mirada – aquí arriba.  
Subió su vista y observó a la pelirroja en su cuarto, asomarse por la ventana. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de salir por allí y crear unos escalones con sus poderes, para poder bajar tranquilamente.  
A medida que lo hacía, Ben se quedaba totalmente impresionando. Ella traía un vestido blanco largo, y unos zapatos de tacón. Su cabello estaba suelto, y traía un collar color dorado, del cual colgaba un pequeño corazón.  
Gwen finalmente llegó al suelo y sonrió observándolo, antes de tomar su mano y caminar lejos de allí.  
–Espera – Ben habló al notar cómo se estaban alejando de la entrada de su casa – ¿No vamos a entrar?  
–Claro que no – le responde ella, sonriendo – tú y yo vamos a irnos mientras termina esta aburrida fiesta.  
–Entonces... ¿Por qué me has hecho vestirme así? – pregunta, sin entender.  
–Oh, eso – ella responde peinando su cabello con sus dedos – pues porque no quería ser la única que vistiera de esta forma tan elegante... Y porqué pensé que te verías lindo en un traje.  
La pelirroja dejó salir una suave risa, y caminó como si nada a la camioneta.  
Ben se quedó un segundo quieto, mientras su mente recordaba la última frase. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, antes de seguirla.

* * *

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – la pelirroja exclamó con alegría – ¡Amo este disco!  
Luego de su "huida", ambos habían ido a la casa donde se alojaba el muchacho. Se encontraban en su habitación. Ben estaba sentado en la cama, observando a su prima, quien revisaba la colección de discos que Diamante había comprado. En realidad, no sabía qué clase de música había. El alienígena solamente había comprado varios discos y demás artefactos, cosas típicas que habría en una casa típica. Todo era cuestión de apariencias.  
Gwen puso el CD en el reproductor que había en el cuarto. Inmediatamente, una suave música de Jazz comenzó a sonar, inundando la habitación.  
La pelirroja sonrió, mientras se dejaba llevar y lentamente comenzaba a danzar balanceándose, cerrando sus ojos.  
Él solamente la pudo observar, totalmente maravillado. Se movía lentamente, mientras daba algunas vueltas, haciendo que su cabello rojizo acompañe sus movimientos. Benjamin Tennyson se quedó admirándola varios segundos. Era hermosa, no había duda de eso. Ahora comprendía como la mayoría de los chicos del colegio soñaban con tener una cita con ella. Era la mezcla perfecta entre perfección y exotismo. Delicadeza y rebeldía.

Antes de que pueda seguir admirando a su bella prima, ella tropieza con su propio vestido largo. Gwen pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre su compañero, quien estaba sentado en la cama. Ambos terminan tumbados en esta, ella sobre su cuerpo.  
Sus miradas se encuentran y los jóvenes permanecen así, sin importarles el resto del mundo.  
–Lo siento – susurró con una sonrisa la pelirroja, mientras colocaba mechones de su cabello tras su oreja, ya que este había caído en cascada al costado del rostro del joven.  
Ben no respondió, solamente admiró sus ojos, sintiendo el extraño impulso de acercarse aún más. Ella también lo sentía, pero antes de que puedan hacer algo más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.  
–Oh, perdón – Diamante, quien había entrado para ofrecerle algo de comer a los jóvenes, quedó completamente confundido con esa escena – venía a ofrecerles algo para comer.  
–Se lo agradezco mucho, señor John – la pelirroja se separa de su primo, incorporándose y alejándose unos metros – pero no tengo apetito.  
El alienígena asintió y le dedicó una mirada a Ben, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos nuevamente solos.

–Entonces... ¿Hay una fiesta de negocios en tu casa? – preguntó Ben.  
La pelirroja suspiró mientras rodaba sus ojos.  
–Si, muy aburrida – respondió mientras se sentaba en la punta de la cama, junto a él – mis padres creen que estoy durmiendo en este momento.  
– ¿Y qué tal si suben a tu cuarto y no te encuentran?  
–Tengo un maniquí al que le coloco una máscara de desplazamiento de plasma – le responde la pelirroja – y si eso no funciona, mis padres llamaran a mis amigos para ver si estoy con ellos. Cuando se comuniquen con Michael, él les dirá que estoy allí. Mis padres lo adoran, así que se quedarán tranquilos.

Ben comprende que la relación de Michael y su prima tal vez era más sería de lo que esperaba, y la observa.  
– ¿El es tu novio? – pregunta de una vez por todas.  
– ¿Michael? Claro que no – Gwen le responde, sin poder evitar reír ante esa idea.  
–Pero lo fue en algún momento – Ben prosigue con un poco de temor. No quería que ella pensara que la estaba interrogando – ¿No es así?  
La pelirroja observa a su primo a los ojos y ríe suavemente, antes de responder.  
–Si, lo fue. En ese entonces yo tenía trece años, y él quince – le susurra – solamente duramos un par de meses. Michael es un bien amigo y lo aprecio mucho, pero como novio es un desastre. Simplemente no congeniamos, sin mencionar que su ego es demasiado grande.  
El joven Tennyson comienza a reír suavemente, más aliviado, y ella hace lo mismo.

Ben solamente se queda observando el techo, pensando en que tal vez tenía una oportunidad con ella, aunque sea cómo Zack. Parte de él sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero no podía evitar sentirse así con ella.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Aquí traigo un capitulo nuevo, esta vez un poco mas corto. Es probable que en un par de horas suba el próximo capitulo, ya que lo tengo casi listo. Como verán, ya comienza todo el rollo 100% Bwen así que la inspiración fluye en mi cómo cascadas XD._

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo VII**

 **" Fiesta"**

* * *

Benjamin Tennyson tomó una respiración profunda, antes de llamar a la puerta. Pasaron solamente segundos hasta que esta se abrió, y observó a su tía Natalie frente a él.  
–B-Buenas noches señora – habla con un poco de nerviosismo – soy Zack Simons.  
La mujer solamente me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras dejaba pasar al muchacho.  
Ben caminó hasta la sala de estar, donde encontró a su tío sentado en el sillón, fumando un puro y leyendo el periódico.  
–Frank – su esposa lo llamó – él es Zack, el amigo de Gwen.  
El joven Tennyson observa como el hombre se levanta de su asiento y lo examina con la mirada, haciéndolo sentir nervioso. Con algo de temor, extiende su mano y su tío la estrecha suavemente.  
Antes de que el apretón finalice, Frank acerca de un jalón al joven, junto a él.  
–Espero que cuides de mi hija – le dice, apretando más fuerte su mano, demostrando una clara dominancia – y que conduzcas con cuidado.  
–C-Claro señor – Ben responde nervioso.  
Para su alivio, su tío suelta su mano y antes de que el ambiente incómodo se siga prolongando, su prima bajó las escaleras y se acercó a ellos.

Ben volteó, observando su atuendo. Vestía una larga falda que llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas. En la parte superior, tenía una camisa blanca y un sweater color beige.  
Definitivamente esa no era el tipo de vestimenta habitual en Gwen, mucho menos considerando que estaba allí para recogerla, ya que irían a una fiesta.  
–Diviértanse chicos – Natalie habló, dando un poco más de calma al asunto.  
Luego de despedirse, ambos salieron de allí. Se subieron a la camioneta, y tan pronto Ben comenzó a conducir, ella se movió al asiento trasero.  
A él no le pareció extraño, y no le dio importancia, hasta ver por el espejo retrovisor y notar que ella estaba de espaldas, y comenzaba a quitarse el sweater. Imaginó que tenía un poco de calor, pero al ver como ella también comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa, quedó atónito.  
– ¿Q-Que haces? – pregunta casi sin aliento, totalmente confundido.  
Escuchó como ella reía suavemente, cómo le era típico.  
– ¿En verdad creías que iría así vestida? – respondió, aún de espaldas a él – mientras tú conversabas con mis padres, me escabullí por la ventana y logre meter ropa a tu camioneta.  
Ben trataba de mantener su vista en el camino, pero luego ella quitó por completo si camisa, dejando su espalda desnuda. El joven tragó saliva, mientras solamente podía ver la piel de su prima, y parte del sostén que traía.  
–Trata de no mirar – ella le susurró pícaramente, riendo – no sería bueno que te distraigas y choques contra algo.  
Él, quien hasta el momento estaba espiando por el espejo retrovisor, fijó definitivamente su vista hacia el frente, mientras sus manos apretaban el volante de la camioneta.

Su prima terminó de ponerse una remera sin mangas, color gris, con un poco de escote. Se levantó del asiento tanto como le era posible sin chocar con el techo, y bajó su larga falda. Ya traía puesta otra, aunque mucho más diminuta que la anterior, y muy ajustada. Finalmente se sacó sus zapatos bajos y se colocó unos tacones negros, antes de regresar al asiento del acompañante.  
–Ahora sí – exclamó mientras tomaba su bolso y sacaba sus maquillajes – casi lista.  
Sacó su espejo de mano, mientras se aplicaba labial rojo.  
–Necesito más iluminación – gruñe mientras la única y pequeña luz que había en la parte superior del vehículo no era suficiente. La pelirroja chasquea sus dedos e inmediatamente forma una pequeña bola de energía color rosa, que ilumina el interior de la camioneta – mucho mejor.  
Ben solamente rió. No podía creer como podía adaptarse a diferentes situaciones, y salirse con la suya.

Tan pronto entraron a la fiesta, en la casa de uno de sus compañeros, ambos tomaron un rumbo diferente. Ella se dirigió directo a la zona de las bebidas, mientras él se reunió con sus amigos y compañeros de fútbol.  
– ¡Zack! Qué bueno verte aquí – exclamaron sus compañeros con alegría, palmeando su espalda – te has tardado un poco.  
–Si... – Ben habla, mientras observaba a su alrededor, viendo el buen ambiente – es que pasé por la casa de Gwen, a recogerla.  
– ¿Pasaste por ella? – exclama Gale, uno de sus amigos – ¡No puedo creerlo! Debes darme concejos algún día.  
Él solamente rió, rodando sus ojos. El que pasé mucho tiempo con su prima, levantaba muchos rumores de romance en el colegio. Sus amigos le preguntaban que había hecho para conquistarla, mientras en cierta forma lo admiraban. Gwen era la chica más popular del colegio, y él ya había logrado acercarse a ella.

* * *

Varias horas habían transcurrido desde el inicio de la fiesta y ya estaba por amanecer. La mayoría de los jóvenes estaban borrachos, y Ben no era la excepción. Había bebido cómo nunca, junto a sus amigos.  
La única vez que había probado el alcohol era cuando tenía diez años y por error tomó un poco de sidra que había en un vaso sobre la mesa, pensando que era agua con sabor, o limonada. En ese momento el sabor le pareció horrible y la escupió. Ahora, había perdido la cuenta de lo que ingirió, varios vasos de cerveza, y shots de vodka.  
La fiesta estaba en su auge, y la música a tope. No había visto a su prima en toda la noche, pero la estaba pasando muy bien con sus amigos. Además ella se iría a dormir a lo de una amiga, por lo que no sabía si ya se había marchado.  
El joven se separó unos momentos de sus amigos, para ir al baño. Intentó ir al de la planta baja, pero estaba con seguro. Subió las escaleras y al ver la puerta un poco entreabierta, no lo dudó y la abrió por completo.  
Se sorprendió y quedó inmovilizado al ver a Gwen allí. La pelirroja estaba retocando su maquillaje y se había sobresaltado un poco cuando abrió la puerta.

–Oh, eres tú. Me has dado un pequeño susto – ella dice riendo – ya acabo de maquillarme y te dejó usar el baño tranquilo.  
Ben no respondió, solamente se quedó observándola, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía.  
– ¿Zack? – ella habló, mirándolo un poco extrañada ya que no le respondía – ¿Sucede algo?

Él solamente tomó una respiración pop profunda y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que había reprimido con tanto esfuerzo, mandando todo al demonio. Se acercó a su prima y le plantó un beso en los labios.  
Gwen se sorprendió al principio. Se había hecho la idea de que no estaba interesado en ella. No sabía si el alcohol le había dado valor o solamente la besaba porque estaba borracho, pero tampoco le importó.  
La pelirroja rápidamente cedió al beso, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, y cerrando sus ojos. Ben la acercó aún más por la cintura, mientras ambos se dejaban llevar.  
Pronto el beso fue adquiriendo pasión, cada vez más. Ella abrió su boca suavemente, y sus lenguas hicieron contacto. Ben no pudo evitar que su piel de erizara suavemente. Había soñado con eso muchas veces, pero se sentía mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.  
Luego de unos segundos, la falta de aire se hizo evidente y ambos se separaron lentamente. La pelirroja se alejó de él para cerrar la puerta. Estaba a punto de ponerle el pestillo, cuando él la jaló de su brazo y reclamó sus labios de nuevo.  
Ben tomó a la pelirroja de sus muslos, y la subió al mueble del lavado, haciendo que se siente. Gwen lo abrazó por los hombros, y también rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Ambos jadeaban suavemente contra sus labios, sintiendo cómo el éxtasis y la lujuria consumían el momento.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y ambos se separaron, sobresaltados.  
Allí se encontraba Gale, quien al ver que su amigo se tardaba, se decidió a buscarlo. El muchacho comenzó a reír suavemente, sin poder evitarlo.  
– ¡Definitivamente eres mi héroe! – exclamó a su amigo, y los tres rieron suavemente.  
Antes de que el tercer joven pudiera irse, escucharon un escándalo proveniente de la planta baja. Rápidamente se asomaron al ver, y notaron la escena. Los padres del chico que había organizado todo, sea quien sea, estaban allí y muy enojados al ver en que se había convertido su hogar.  
– ¡Corran! – Gale gritó mientras todos huían, para evitar buscarse problemas.  
Gwen tomó la mano de su primo y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, pero en algún momento de la euforia se separaron, quedando apartados.

Una vez que estaba fuera, Ben buscó con la mirada a su prima. La encontró luego de varios segundos, y sin dudarlo se acercó a ella.  
– ¿Has visto a Emily? – le preguntó ella – se supone que me iría a su casa.  
–No, no la he visto – él respondió – ¿Quieres que te llevé a tu casa?  
La pelirroja sonrió suavemente y ambos subieron a la camioneta.

Apenas comenzó a conducir, ella encendió la radio. Levantó el volumen y ambos comenzaron a cantar a todo pulmón, totalmente borrachos, al menos él. Ben había pensando en no beber demasiado, no quería que algún control policial lo encuentre manejando intoxicado, pero aún podía conducir de una forma segura. Además, la camioneta tenía tecnología alienígena, incluyendo un aparato que mantenía el rumbo derecho del vehículo, encendiendo un piloto automático tan pronto se desvíe de carril.  
Tardaron unos minutos, hasta llegar a la casa de la pelirroja. Gwen apagó la radio, mientras sonreía.

–Esta fue una gran noche – exclamó, suspirando – bueno, ahora debo escabullirme a mi habitación, para que mis padres no me encuentren así.  
–Estoy seguro de que eso no será un problema para ti – él comenta, riendo.  
–Gracias – le susurró su prima, antes de abrir la puerta y bajar del vehículo.  
Ben cerró sus ojos un momento, suspirando al recordar lo que había hecho. Antes de que pueda encender nuevamente la camioneta y conducir a su casa, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Volteó su vista y en unos segundos la pelirroja lo tomó del mentón y lo besó de nuevo. Él rápidamente respondió, y la abrazó por su cintura tratando de acercarla un poco más.  
Se besaron apasionadamente, tal como lo habían hecho en el baño. Luego de varios segundos, y muy a pesar de ambos, ellos se separaron, con la respiración agitada.

Gwen le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de marcharse a su casa. Ben, por su parte, encendió la camioneta y condujo a su casa, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Tal como prometí, traigo dos capítulos en un día. Finalmente el beso entre Ben y Gwen *-*_

 _A partir de ahora se comenzará a hacer un poco mas de hincapié en su relación, acerca de si es correcto o no. Al igual, que restan dos capítulos para que la verdad estalle de una vez por todas._

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, son maravillosos!_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


End file.
